spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hero
New Hero is the twelfth episode from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on Decemeber 31, 2012. The previous episode was An Ultimate Hero Day, and the next is Unknown Force. Plot A new hero joins the forces of the IJLSA. But could he be a help or a hindrance? Transcript *''episode starts at the U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. base'' *'Leader: '''Plankton, I have told you before! We need some help around here to do the stuff that you always put off for some reason! Now at least find ''some help. *'Plankton: '''Leader, please! Don't you think I'm trying?! *'Mitchell: What do you mean you need more help? You got me here as well. *'Leader: '''You never do anything! I don't consider you as help. All you have to do is lie down all day and don't use your powers until the right time comes. Oh, when the right times comes. And the right time will come. *'Mitchell: 'You know, I can't wait for the right time. Someday, somewhere, I will find my true calling. I don't think I was meant to become evil. *'Plankton: 'Oh, here we go with this again. Why don't you stop yapping and get to mopping. ''Mitchell the mop and bucket *'Mitchell: '''I am sick of this! ''mop with knee and launches bucket back into Plankton, knocking him down ''Neither of you never listen to what I say. All I do is stay in solitude every day waiting for the right time to strike the IJLSA! None of the stuff I do helps the agency, yet ''to Leader ''all you do is complain! I am so sick of it! ''out of door ''I'm out of here! See how you do without me! *scene cuts to IJLSA headquarters'' *'''SpongeBob: ''at super speed and cleans up the place All done. But man am I tired. I wish we had an extra pair of hands. *'Patrick: Well, you do have me everyday, except you guys never ask me for help. And because I selectively participate here and there. *'Sandy: '''Just say being lazy. But SpongeBob's right. We could use an extra pair of hands around here. *walks into the headquarters, nervously'' *'Squidward: '''Intruder alert! ''onto IJLSA desk ''Everyone, you know what to do! *'Sandy: 'Halt intruder! ''disappears *'Mitchell: '''Where did she go? ''on to ground ''What was that? ''into desk *''reappears visible and directs SpongeBob to Mitchell'' *'SpongeBob: '''On it, San-day. ''at super speed and places cage over Mitchell *'''Squidward: Patrick, your cue. *'Patrick: '''Of course, Squidward! ''grabs Mitchell and holds him up to the front of the cage *'Squidward: '''Don't make me do this, buddy. Tell us why you are here. ''up hands ''My hands can deposit sixteen gallons of red hot, nine hundred eighteen degree Celsius, liquid nitrogen magma, the hottest of its kind, at forty feet per second. Now tell us why you are here! *'Mitchell: I don't see why putting me in a cage is really necessary if you're just trying to find my identity. *'SpongeBob: '''Tell us why you're here and I who you are. *'Mitchell: 'My name is Mitchell, a former employee at U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. I left that poor excuse for a business because they were pushing me way too hard and for nothing. I came here to seek employment at this...um...business. *'Patrick: 'A little critical, but let's see what you can do. What are you powers? *'Mitchell: 'I'm multi-powerful. I am run at extreme speeds, spray magma from my head, hands and feet, make myself invisible and stretch my limbs to far distances. I can also communicate with machines and generate electricity with my hands. *'Sandy: 'How did you develop all of those powers, Mr. Mitchell? *'Mitchell: 'A lot of intense tests injected directly by the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. Over time, I just developed these powers he claimed matched that of the IJLSA. He gave me more powers that he thought outnumbered yours but that's impossible. Right? *'SpongeBob: 'Uh...uh...right. You might be of some use to us. ''thinks ''Welcome to the team. *'Squidward: 'Who made you in charge? *'SpongeBob: 'The person who can run circles around you, literally. *'Squidward: 'Fair point. *alarm rings'' *'SpongeBob: '''It's an attack! Come on guys, let's get downtown! ''at extremely fast speed and then leaps, creating the illusion of flying and lands downtown *''rest of the IJLSA appear taking the bus and getting off beside SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob: '''Why did Mitchell take the bus, too? *'Mitchell: ''by building I didn't. You just run so slow, Mr. Slug. *'Plankton: You all are slugs, because I just released a group of evil solar-powered robots on the town. Take a look for yourselves, and see what unbeatable mob lies in front of you. *''marching group of robots march behind Plankton'' *'Patrick: '''Get ready, everybody. This battle may take a while. *'Mitchell: 'Forget that! I used to work for U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. myself. These guys have a self destruct button somewhere on them, we just have to find them. *'SpongeBob: 'No problem. ''at super speed and finds all of the buttons on the robots Found them all. *'Mitchell: '''Not fast enough, though. I found them all, ran to the store, bought sticky notes and posted them where the buttons where all of the buttons were. Now...stretchy arms! ''out arms and presses all of the buttons, causing the robots to explode *'Plankton: '''Tartar sauce. *'Sandy: 'Now to get him to jail. *'Mitchell: 'Already took him to jail. *'SpongeBob: 'Exactly how fast can you run? Because if you can run at super speed compared to a person that can already run at super speed, you are pretty darn fast. *scene cuts to the IJLSA base'' *'''SpongeBob: ''Mitchell Whoa. That is pretty darn fast. *'IJLSA Leader: Where were you all? an "about to answer Squidward" ''Don't answer, I already saw on the monitor. You guys let the new guy do all of the work while you guys lazed around. *'Mitchell: 'With all do respect, sir, I... *'IJLSA Leader: 'Save it. You better fired a job at the bakery, because your job here is toast. Go back to U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. And yes, I saw that part too. *'Sandy: 'Sir, you may not want to do this. *'Mitchell: No, he's right. I should go. out of IJLSA slowly ''Because I'll have you now...this is not the last...you'll see...of...me. ''away *'SpongeBob: '''Don't worry. We may see him again, but we'll be ready. *episode ends'' Trivia *This is one of the two last episodes of 2012. The other is Unknown Force. Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:RamDarre Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012